This invention relates generally to body guard devices.
It is well known that a violent striking force against a person's throat area is very serious and is possible, in some instances, to be fatal. Some persons are more liable for such violent striking force to be inflicted against them; such as baseball catchers who may be struck by a swinging bat, or players in other physically violent force such as football players and the like. Also police on riot duty who are subject to being struck by clubs are in such danger.
This situation is accordingly in need of protective improvement.